stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Ridgemount
Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount is Lo's and George's older brother, and the oldest child of Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount. Like most locals, he's also a surfer. He's also been shown to hang around with some of the resort's senior employees as well. In Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!, Ty is seen getting home to the trashed hotel (thanks to Lo's party). Ty points out that the party made it on the news, and is shocked that the RCMP was there too. Ty points out that the hotel has been trashed because of the party and tells Lo that someone needs to take care of it. Lo points out that they have staff to take care of it. Ty is then seen surfing before the summer staff get signed in. When he hears Lo getting the 'golf caddy' speech from their father, he knows Lo is toast. Throughout the show, Ty is seen filming surfing video, and as Lo points out, he wants to make a career out of it. Also in the beginning of the first season, Ty is unaware of Emma's crush on him. He is then asked out by Kelly and the two go out to dinner. Lo sabotages the date by spiking Kelly's food so she is forced to go to the bathroom, and Emma takes Kelly's place for a while. Emma and Ty have a good time until Emma accidentally eats a bite of Kelly's dinner and then she has to go to the bathroom. After that, Kelly comes back. Ty and Kelly then start dating. See also *Ty-Emma Relationship Trivia *According to Reef's profile on Teletoon, Ty is idolized by Reef for hooking up with hot guests. *He has a hobby of recording surf videos and wishes to make a career out of it. *Ty has no idea that Emma has a major crush on him and occasionally gets her name wrong. This is similar to Emma being oblivious to Johnny's crush on her. *Ty gets along with George, but has occasional problems with Lo. *It is unknown whether Ty currently has a job or not. *It is unknown when Ty learned of the Office. *Ty is president of the AV Club stated by Lo in "Take your Kook to Work Day". *Ty owns a video camera which was destroyed in "Take your Kook to Work Day". *His favorite kind of Beaver Tail is Banana Chocolate. *According to Reef in "Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure", Ty is hairy. *Ty wears a necklace with a black surfboard. *Ty went to Windsor in "Penthouse of Horror". *Ty recently began dating Kelly in "A Boy Named Leslie", much to the chagrin of Lo and Emma, both of whom hate their villainous dining room supervisor and view her as a boyfriend-stealing, gold-digging opportunist. *He is a very good surfer and is in a surf group with Ripper and Lance. *He is one of the founders of Chillaxland. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take Your Kook to Work Day *Waves of Cheese *Hang 9 *Fast Times When the Rip Tide's High *Reef and That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *Groms Gone Wild *A Boy Named Leslie *The Pirate Who Came To Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream (does not speak) *Sick Day Gallery File:Ty.png|Ty in the Penthouse. Ty-and-Emma-stokeds-emma-10765976-654-534.jpg|Ty and Emma Ty_eats_a_sandwich.jpg|Ty eats a sandwich Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0009.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 014_0004.jpg Ty_Desktop_for_Queen_Of_Vulpes_by_sop3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Seniors Category:Ridgemount Family